


I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: HP Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Mischief Managed, Nostalgia, The Marauder's Map, Tumblr Prompt, Weasley twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 356 – Minerva McGonagall finds some parchment that looks to be blank, but is definitely not.</p><p>Whatever could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good

The innocuous looking parchment lay on her desk. It was crumpled with use but entirely blank. Minerva recognised every inch of it.

The slightly torn corner. The ink blot just off centre. The coffee stain. A smudge of chocolate that had never come off.

She’d seen this parchment in the hands of her favourite students’ time and time again; the infamous Marauders. And somehow it had found its way into the Weasley twins’ possession. She could feel the magic leaking off of it, confirming her suspicions.

“What’s this?” she asked. George bit his lip and looked aside, the shyer of the two, while Fred grinned cheekily.

“Just a spare piece of parchment ma’am.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” George added. She pursed her lips, then folded the parchment in half, giving it to Fred.

“Very well. Detention for being out after curfew, tomorrow evening. Now, off to be with the both of you.” They beamed, and Fred snatched up the parchment as if he thought she might take it back.

“Yes Professor!” They saluted in unison, and scrambled away.

“Use it well,” she murmured quietly after they’d left. “And I hope you don’t get up to too much mischief.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to comment! :D


End file.
